


GOODBYE, PEACE OUT

by Daise101



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, No Incest, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Klaus Hargreeves, Post-Season/Series 02, Violet calls Luther monkey and ape names, but its not the focus of the story nor is it graphic, so i dont thing i need to tag it, there are like two mentions of under age sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daise101/pseuds/Daise101
Summary: Klaus Muller died from a drug overdose in 2013 when Violet was 10 years old. so who's this guy that looks exactly like him with the same first name but a different last name?orIn the the new timeline the Hargreeves accidentally created Klaus is dead, and apparently had a child.now she has to help her new weird family return to their normal timeline
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves & Original Female Character(s), The Hargreeves Family
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	GOODBYE, PEACE OUT

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happy Little Accident](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809044) by [nishiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishiki/pseuds/nishiki). 



> im not really good at writing back story so bare with me  
> this is my first fanfic for this series.  
> since i'm still trying to figure out how i'm gonna piece everything together i'm thinking one chapter a week  
> The song i used is called 'dead to me' By Melanie Martinez

**_My condolences_ **

**_I'll shed a tear with your family_ **

**_I'll open a bottle up_ **

**_Pour a little bit out in your memory_ **

**_I'll be at the wake dressed in all black_ **

**_I'll call out your name but you won't call back_ **

**_I'll hand a flower to your mother when I say goodbye_ **

**_'Cause baby you're dead to me_ **

**_I need to kill you_ **

**_That's the only way to get you out of my head_ **

  
  


Violet's eyes shot open from where she was lying on the rough carpet, shuddering breaths coming out as she sat up. Looking around, she spotted an empty bottle of vodka, a burning joint on a tray, and a guy around her age still laying on the ground.

Once seeing a guy Violet immediately checked if she still had on the clothes she had on before the party. Letting out a sigh of relief when she felt her crop top and shorts still on, she tried to stand up, her body immediately deciding against it as she fell down.

  
  


**_Oh, I need to kill you_ **

**_To silence all the sweet little things you said_ **

Using the bed she just noticed to support herself, Violet eventually got on her feet. It was then when she noticed she didn't have her shoes on. When she finally reached her stilettos by the door, she smelled it. Looking into her heels was the contents she had eaten earlier today.

After a slight (major) worry of the possibility of having to walk home barefoot did she notice something about the boy.

The guy(James? Jason? Jacob?), still out on the floor was wearing comfy looking combat boots. Quietly as she possibly could, violet untied the laces, zipped down the zipper and shimmed both shoes off the boy's feet. She winced a bit the boy stirred, probably from his now bare feet.

**_I really want to kill you_ **

**_Wipe you off the face of my earth_ **

She tied and zipped up both boots on her feet and took someone's discarded jean jacket from the floor. Walking into the hallway (who’s house is this again?) Violet was hit with a strong scent of weed. Passing by a few sleeping bodies, Violet stumbled out the front door.

**_And bury your bracelet_ **

**_Bury your bracelet_ **

**_Six feet under the dirt_ **

Leaving the house, she shivered from the cold night air on her legs that only had on shorts and fishnet stockings. Clutching the jacket along her body, Violet kept moving. Taking out her phone from her back pocket she searched up the nearest gas station. When she got the address she began walking on the sidewalk, her feet heavy with the stolen boots.

The only sounds outside were crickets and the occasional Swoosh of a car passing by. “I should get out more.” she told herself as she kept following the directions her phone told her.

Suddenly her mind began swimming with the memories of four hours ago. Why was she in that room with a guy she didn't know again? What she recalled was a Lot of people, some weed, a lot of alcohol, and a bit of coke that even her intoxicated brain knew to stay away from.

But there was something fuzzy that she just couldn't remember correctly. She remembered looking for someone and opening a bedroom door. Then she stopped in her tracks.

**_Rainy days and black umbrellas_ **

**_Who's gonna save you now_ **

**_Can you cheat from underground_ **

The memory hit her like a ton of bricks. Her (soon to be ex) boyfriend bottoming his best friend. 

What she'd give to have that erased from her mind again. 

Thinking about it now she should have known the way Manuel would talk about Tyler constantly, always insisting he come hang out with them, and most recently blowing her off when she wanted to do something with him.

**_My condolences_ **

**_I'll shed a tear with your family_ **

**_I'll open a bottle up_ **

**_Pour a little bit out in your memory_ **

**_I'll be at the wake dressed in all black_ **

**_I'll call out your name but you won't call back_ **

**_I'll hand a flower to your mother when I say goodbye_ **

**_'Cause baby you're dead to me_ **

**_(I'll mourn you when you go)_ **

**_Baby you're dead to me_ **

**_(I'll mourn you when you go)_ **

  
  


“Maybe it's better off this way?” she thought. Things have been getting still with her and Manuel.

**_I need to say sorry_ **

**_That's the only thing you say when you lose someone_ **

They haven't been the same since the beginning of their relationship. No more of their cheesy goodnight texts, or bringing each other fast food to school once a week.

**_I used to say I'm sorry_ **

**_For all of the stupid shit you've done_ **

She always thought ‘oh this is just a small hiccup’ or , ‘school has been busy for the both of us.’

**_So now I'm really sorry_ **

**_Sorry for being the apologetic one_ **

**_But if I told you again, if I told you again_ **

**_You would think I was crazy_ **

Maybe she shouldn't have put so much hope in a high school relationship.

**_But if I told you again, if I told you again_ **

**_You would think I was crazy_ **

**_My condolences_ **

Violet wiped the small tear of her cheek and looked up from the floor when she noticed the bright light of the gas station. Checking all the pockets on her person, Violet found out she only had her phone, two pre- rolled joints, and no cash. It's not really a problem, it just means she’ll have to do this unethically.

**_I'll shed a tear with your family_ **

Violet took a deep breath and walked into the gas station. Before the cashier could greet her, the veins on her face illuminated in a neon purple. She faced her palm at the cashier, pausing the man in time. 

Knowing she couldn't hold him for that long she dashed around the store for the things she came for: a bottle of water, a small bag of chips and a lighter from behind the counter.

Violet ran out of the store the same way she came in, her veins back to normal as she unpauses the cashier.

**_I'll open a bottle up, pour a little bit out in your memory_ **

**_I'll be at the wake dressed in all black_ **

Putting one more address on her phone, Violet started treading down the road again. Her legs still shivering from the cold air as she finally hydrated herself.

**_I'll call out your name but you won't call back_ **

**_I'll hand a flower to your mother when I say goodbye_ **

**_'Cause baby you're dead to me_ **

Violet reached for the hair pin in her hair as she reached the gates of the graveyard. Expertly picked the lock and opened the gate, she walked along the cement path towards the gravestone she was looking for.

**HERE LIES KLAUS** **MULLER**

**1986-2013**

**A FATHER AND A BEST FRIEND**

  
  


“Hey Pops.” Violet gave a small smile to her father's grave, She lit up both of the joints, placed one on the headstone and put the other in between her two fingers tattooed PEACE and OUT. 

Taking a long drag out of the joint, Violet sat down and leaned against the gravestone and sighed the smoke out. “I miss you.”

**_(I'll mourn you when you go)_ **

**_Baby you're dead to me_ **

**_(I'll mourn you when you go)_ **

**_'Cause baby you're dead to me_ **

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i want to explain Violets powers real quick. Basically its time manipulation? idk what its called, but she can pause, rewind, and fast foreword certain people, things, or even spaces (with limitations of course like: how many, how big, and how long)
> 
> i also changed the birth year so that Klaus wouldn't get a girl pregnant at like 15


End file.
